Days of Winter
by S. Crovax
Summary: Ron/Krum. UA. Yaoi, /Presente para Anne Asakura. Feliz aniversário!/


**Days of winter**

_"Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

**(50)**

Um dia que não chovesse era uma ocasião de extrema raridade naquela cidade. Quando ele desembarcou no porto de Bergen, não foi diferente do que em tantos outros dias ordinários da semana, e as prodigiosas gotas infiltraram-se por dentro de sua grossa sobrecasaca e lhe gelaram até os ossos. As águas da baía contorciam-se com ferocidade, e o que todos os parcos passageiros mais queriam era estar em terra firme. Mas ele não pôde se concentrar muito nesse aspecto infeliz da sua chegada, estando mais consternado com suas malas e cuidado que seu conteúdo exigia. Ninguém nunca entendia muito bem por que a sua bagagem era tão especial assim; e ele também não se dava ao trabalho de explicar. Simplesmente pegou-as e carregou ele mesmo as duas malas retangulares e grandes, do momento do desembarque até dentro do táxi.

Através da janela do veículo, ele via os edifícios se aproximando, apenas blocos de tijolo e concreto timidamente erguidos contra um céu de nuvens densas. Via também os efeitos da ventania que se intensificava, enquanto as pessoas procuravam uma loja ou um café para se proteger da chuva impetuosa. Ao chegar na hospedaria, a umas quadras da baía, notou que seu corpo tiritava incessantemente e teve de sentar na poltrona perto da lareira até recuperar a cor da pele. Ele vinha da Inglaterra, então estava acostumado a temperaturas baixas, mas desde o princípio de sua viagem havia entreouvido dizerem no navio que aquela região da Europa passava por um dos invernos mais cruéis das últimas duas décadas.

Ele poderia ter retrocedido na parada seguinte, como fizeram alguns turistas mais impressionáveis, rumando para regiões mais agradáveis no Mediterrâneo. Porém decidiu enfrentar o que viesse, não porque fosse algum sonho seu conhecer a Noruega, muito menos por bravura de sua parte. Também não havia ninguém à sua espera, nem ele esperava encontrar alguém. Escapar do conhecido e do óbvio talvez fosse seu maior propósito; às vezes ele tomava essas decisões sem pensar e ia para qualquer lugar do mundo onde pudesse fazer o seu trabalho.

Seus pais teriam gostado muito se ele fosse médico, ou advogado, ou professor. Mas nenhuma dessas carreiras realmente se encaixava no perfil que Ronald Weasley começou a demonstrar desde a infância. Sendo o sexto filho em uma casa sem luxos, ninguém realmente lhe dava muita atenção. Ele também não nascera com nenhuma qualidade que lhe garantisse relativo destaque, numa família em que eram todos ruivos, de cara sardenta, olhos azuis e, os homens, de estatura avantajada. Sentar e estudar e fazer cálculos e decorar datas nunca foi seu passatempo preferido, não mais do que ajudar nas tarefas domésticas depois de um puxão de orelha da mãe. A parte divertida de sua infância estava mesmo em correr para o quintal e joga rugby com seus irmãos, tentando não se machucar muito, pois eles não suprimiam a força só porque o 'bebê-Ron' estava lá. Voltava para o jantar sempre cheio de pontos roxos pelo corpo, mas dizia que ele é que havia sido descuidado e escorregara na lama.

Foi em algum período semi-morto de sua adolescência que ele pegou a velha máquina fotográfica do pai – uma das relíquias que o velho guardava na garagem e que enfureciam a mãe – e começou a tirar fotos do jardim. Era um pequeno milagre que a máquina ainda funcionasse, porém Ron ficara entretido mesmo foi com a transformação que se operava entre ver a velha árvore plantada no quintal dos Weasley e ver um salgueiro solitário que, de um certo ângulo, fazia uma escada levando até as nuvens. Ronald descobriu que as coisas vistas assim, menores e impressas em papel plástico, ficavam melhores. Logo, ele não conseguiria apreciar coisa alguma se não a visse através de lentes fotográficas.

**(46)**

O horizonte púrpura estendendo-se mais comprido que a baía e ao mesmo tempo mais fino era bem bonito de se ver. Não dos mais bonitos que Ronald já vira, infelizmente, mas tinha o suficiente de cores e formas que agradariam os turistas. Além dos movimentos mecânicos que fazia para capturar sombras e ângulos diferentes, sua mente estava vazia. Tudo fora afastado naturalmente e só restava o puro prazer de fotografar.

Não era sobre ganância, sobre ser o melhor fotógrafo do mundo, sobre ter um painel numa galeria com alguma paisagem capturada por ele. Nunca foi sobre isso. Era o êxtase de poder não pensar em mais nada, em mais ninguém, como se nada existisse no mundo além do que ele via através das lentes. Às vezes ele até caía na bobeira de pensar que na verdade ele era uma espécie de pintor instantâneo, que podia compor uma tela nos mesmos milisegundos em que seu dedo pressionava o botão, e depois sua aquarela ficava exposta em uma tela digital. A verdade era que ele não tinha a capacidade verdadeira de ser nenhum grande inventor, só podia se contentar em aproveitar certas oportunidades que lhe sobreviessem ao acaso.

**(43)**

Uma semana após a sua chegada e nada havia mudado quanto à temperatura; ainda fazia frio, suficiente para ser abjeto. No entando, isso não o incomodava mais tão profundamente. Sempre que conseguia se dedicar ao seu "hobby remunerado", nada mais lhe incomodava. Há três dias que já estava assim: totalmente absorvido pelo trabalho. Ou pelo menos julgou estar totalmene absorto, mas, com efeito, foi somente depois de ele descobrir um perfil peculiar que seus dias tornaram-se inteiramente dedicados a tirar fotos.

Ele estava na sacada do seu quarto alugado no hotel, com a câmera digital disfarçadamente apontada para a estreita rua cinco andares abaixo. Ele tirava fotos das pessoas também, apenas para ter uma recordação mais pessoal dos lugares que visitava. A maioria dessas fotos se perdia entre milhares de outros arquivos – e também não prestavam para mostrar a nenhum conhecido, como meio de prova de que estivera realmente onde dissera estar. A primeira pergunta que lhe faziam era por que então ele não aparecia em nenhuma das fotos. Ronald não sabia responder e deixava que os outros se sentissem vencedores.

Foi mirando a porta de uma confeitaria alocada no térreo de um prédio estilo medieval na esquina oposta que ele se deparou com uma silhueta que se destacava entre as outras. De um modo delicadamente exótico, os traços de seu rosto eram bem definidos, fazendo o queixo quadrado e com um nariz perfeitamente alinhado; tinha o cabelo bem curto e isso, aliado à severidade de sua fisionomia, davam-no um ar de sargento. Utilizando o zoom, Ron pôde constatar os olhos negros que se voltavam depressa de uma direção para outra. Sem pensar duas vezes – raramente o fazia, a propósito –, Ron começou a tirar fotos do outro, acompanhando-o com os cliques até ele contornar o quarteirão.

O estranho caminhava como se não quisesse chamar atenção à sua pessoa, o que se tornava complicado uma vez que transeuntes tinham de desviar dele nas calçadas que deveriam servir para duas pessoas, devido à largura de seus ombros. Alguns até paravam e cochichavam alguma coisa entre si depois que cruzavam com ele, mas não havia tempo para olhar novamente, pois seu passo ritmado era rápido demais. Por este mesmo motivo, não foram muitas as fotos que Ron conseguiu extrair daquela curta caminhada. De volta dentro do quarto, ele se sentou na cama e verificava os frames que havia feito; olhando com mais atenção, ele descobriu algo familiar no até então estranho dos olhos negros, achava que já o havia visto pela TV.

**(42)**

Se parasse para pensar, Ronald Weasley veria a imbecilidade que era perseguir um astro internacional de rugby pelas ruas e ruelas (e às vezes lojas) da Noruega, tirando fotos absolutamente sem graça e inúteis. Claro, talvez uma ou outra servisse para um site de fofoca de celebridade, mas nada escandalizante, apenas poses e não-poses simplórias de uma pessoa comum.

Contudo, Ronald não via em Viktor Krum uma pessoa ordinária. Tirando o óbvio fato de suas habilidades para rugby, havia tanto mais que o encantava sobre o búlgaro.

Era de certa maneira cômico o fato de ele querer passar despercebido. Se Ronald tivesse passado por ele na rua, mesmo sem saber que ele era um jogador famoso, certamente não deixaria de notá-lo. Era algo muito específico sobre Krum, ao que Ron não estava acostumado e, portanto, não sabia explicar direito. Mas a claridade de um dia nublado com aquele se derramava sobre ele de um modo diferente das outras pessoas. Enquanto para todos a claridade era nada mais que um fato, para aquele búlgaro ela parecia querer encontrar uma maneira de reverenciá-lo.

**(40)**

Uma figura se debruçou sobre a mesa no canto do bar, a que Ron se sentara sozinho. Apenas fitando-lhe os braços, Ronald o reconheceu, depois de passar dias inteiros capturando fotos desse indivíduo, preferencialmente sem que ele notasse.

- Então você é o _famoso_ fotógrafo inglês? – Apesar do sotaque arrastando Rs, o tom de escárnio naquela voz profunda deixou Ron desconcertado.

Ele pigarreou.

- Não acho que eu seja propriamente o famoso desta conversa.

O outro sorriu vagamente e se sentou.

- Sabe, eu não exatamente aprecio alguém que atrás de mim como uma sombra, espalhando fotos minhas por aí.

- Acho que é o preço a se pagar pela fama.

- Mas não é por causa disso que você está atrás de mim.

Ele não soube o que responder.

- Paparazzis têm uma identidade específica, são carrapatos correndo atrás de sangue – às vezes literalmente sangue – e tentam tirar o máximo da profissão que têm. Você é diferente.

Não parecia haver mais ironia em suas frases, porém Ron manteve-se em silêncio; talvez ele só estivesse prolongando algum tipo de brincadeira.

- Você gosta das suas fotos. Acho que coleciona elas até. – após uma pausa e um leve sorriso, o búlgaro continuou. – Mas acho que o que você tem de mais diferente é que você tem fotos minhas até demais aí. – apontou para a câmera pousada no colo de Ron.

**(39)**

Ron não esperava realmente que o outro fosse aparecer. Para ser sincero, até meia hora atrás ele daria certeza se ele próprio apareceria para o encontro marcado.

Contra todas as chances, Viktor Krum caminhava em sua direção, vestindo uma camisa branca de linho por baixo do casaco pesado que deixara na entrada, e calças pretas, que o faziam mais elegante. Por pouco, Ronald não levantou as mãos para o pescoço, de onde geralmente pendia sua máquina semi-profissional. Ele pigarreou para tentar disfarçar, mas o olhar intenso e divertido de Krum evidenciava que não obtivera grande sucesso.

- Então você veio. – sua voz era grossa e pesada, e destoava confortavelmente do burburinho do bar e do eco de música local.

- Então eu vim. – Ron disse, estupidamente.

- Fico feliz que tenha deixado de me seguir, desde a última vez.

- Claro, sem problemas.

Viktor o olhava sem se desviar, como se tentasse embeber alguma característica da pessoa de Ron, e isso o deixava na situação que ele mais detestava: como se câmeras estivessem apontadas para ele, ao invés de o contrário.

Eles pediram suas bebidas e não se falaram até elas chegarem. Beberam e então pareceu inevitável iniciar uma conversa. Eram frivolidades, desde a chuva na cidade que afinal não caía todo dia, até onde ele havia nascido. Ron realmente não prestava muito atenção, ele notava mais que, sob a luz âmbar do bar, a pele de Krum ganhava tonalidades douradas e o modo como sua boca se curvava em um sorriso tímido fazia Ron querer sorrir também. Ele estava tão focado nisso, em detrimento de sua conversa, que não faz ideia de como Krum chegou a disparar a pergunta:

- Por que você tira tantas fotos de mim?

De olhos inevitavelmente arregalados, Ron não cogitava responder com a verdade, e seu cérebro meio embriagado enviou comandos para que mentisse.

Mas parecia que sua boca já não era mais sua, e algum magnetismo bizarro puxou de sua mente a verdade e a emergiu até Viktor.

- Porque você é uma pessoa em que eu vejo uma paisagem.

Viktor ficou algum tempo em silêncio, terminando sua cerveja. Parecia que não havia ouvido nada, mas Ronald não iria repetir de modo algum. Afinal, ele disse, como num flerte:

- Bem, acho que não posso evitar que você continue me fotografando.

Ronald não havia reparado que seu coração pulava tão forte no peito; talvez por causa do silêncio enregelado que Krum lhe dera. Porém, agora, no lapso de sanidade que sucede o choque, foi a vez de Ron fazer sua pergunta à qual não se pode mentir:

- Ontem...como você soube que eu era inglês?

Krum riu, livremente. E sua risada era tão pesada como sua voz, algo que, em meio ao zumbido exterior e o conhaque, soou para Ron como tambores. O ruivo sentia aquele som ribombar contra o seu peito, e ele praticamente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

Apenas o que o despertou para a realidade foi Krum dizendo:

- Você não é o único que pode seguir pessoas por aí.

**(34)**

Ron não costumava se importar com luxos – até porque não era uma opção tê-los ou não –, mas a diferença entre o seu quarto de hotel para o de Krum era desconcertante. Tudo era bem mais espaçoso, uma cama de casal, duas poltronas em frente, uma TV gigantesca, um closet, e ele podia advinhar uma jacuzzi na banheiro.

Krum trouxe vinho e duas taças e sentou-se chão, de costas para as poltronas. Ron não iria questionar agora, então fez o mesmo e aceitou a taça meio cheia.

Quando o frio já não era mais um problema, Viktor chegou-se mais para perto, escorregando a mão pelo joelho de Ron. Eles haviam apagado a luz, e tudo parecia mais fácil na penumbra. Ron deslizou a mão pelo pescoço de Krum e apertou-o, sabendo que não o machucaria.

Apesar da luz dos postes que só se entrevia pelas frestas das janelas, Ronald podia facilmente destacar o negro extremo dos olhos de Krum de qualquer outro ponto. Ele imaginava se seu cabelo chamativo funcionaria como um vagalume nesta meia escuridão. A julgar pelo modo como Krum o passava os dedos por ele, sim, provavelmente sim.

Outra óbvia vantagem do acesso ao luxo é que nenhum dos dois teve de ser cuidado para não estragar alguma coisa, e o vinho derramado no carpete não fez a menor diferença enquanto eles se moviam para a cama.

**(31)**

Passaram a noite olhando as estrelas. Debaixo de três cobertores e munidos de chocolate quente, na varanda do quarto de Krum. Quando as primeiras luzes róseas da auorora se alongavam sobre os telhados pontudos, Ron buscou sua câmera silenciosamente, enquanto Viktor se embalava no sono, e tirou algumas fotos.

Ele bufou. Não ficaram tão boas quanto a imagem real. Bem, às vezes isso acontecia. Às vezes algo que parece perfeito para ser prensando em uma foto perde toda a magia, por isso mesmo, é indescritível e torna-se necessário que seja vivenciado ao invés de simplesmente visto.

**(20)**

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o teto do quarto. Alto e pintado de amarelo antigo, como da última vez que tinha dormido ali. Diferentemente da última vez, porém, ele não estava sozinho no quarto.

– Por que... ?

Ignorou os resmungos roucos do lado oposto do colchão e se aconchegou mais aos travesseiros, passando delicadamente a mão por cima da perna de Krum. Ele não dormia vestido. Nunca. E com certeza as revistas iriam querer saber disso em primeira mão. Ron sorriu por dentro. Havia um tempo desde que ele nem cogitava mais expor aquelas fotos e informações em troca de dinheiro, mesmo que isso significasse que teria de continuar sobrevivendo às custas de paisagens desconhecidas e medianas, que acabavam virando cartões-postais baratos. No final, era com seus equipamentos que se importava, e não com expectativas frustradas que qualquer um tivesse dele. Principalmente agora, quando tinha alguém que talvez fosse capaz de lhe fornecer algo novo, que nunca experimentara antes, e que era até então como suas fotos nos cartões postais: quanto mais ele olhasse, menos ele gostava.

Ron sentiu o colchão ceder ao peso de Krum, e este foi até a janela, sem a menor preocupação quanto à sua falta de vestimenta, e afastou ligeiramente as cortinas espessas, pousando o olhar nos prédios à distância. A nesga de luz alongava-se pelo chão e coloria suavemente o peito desnudo de Viktor, realçando a sua pele quase morena. Rony queria mais do que tudo estar com sua câmera naquele momento, e raptar para si aquele espectro de cores douradas e a pose em que Krum se encontrava, displiscentemente perfeita.

- Click!

O búlgaro virou-se ligeiramente e riu quando viu o ruivo segurando uma câmera imaginária focada em sua direção. Ainda estava bastante sonolento, seu olhar flutuando entre o sonho e a utopia.

- Click! Click!

Seu fotógrafo particular agora buscava outros ângulos pelos quais pudesse admirar sua fisionomia espetacular. Ia do chão até o topo de sua cabeça clicando momentos que se confundiam no caleidoscópio da sua mente de artista.

Quando ele se aproximou, Krum envolveu-o pela cintura e seus narizes se tocaram de leve.

- E então, qual é o meu melhor ângulo? – ele disse, mais como um desafio do que propriamente uma curiosidade. Ronald sentia a respiração do búlgaro por cima dos ombros, quente contra sua pele que já começava sentir falta do conforto das cobertas.

- Eu acho que... – Ron encurtou a já mínima distância – ...de olhos fechados e... – tocou o rosto de Krum com as mãos, já completamente esquecido da sua câmera invisível. Com Krum, o Weasley não precisava olhar o mundo através de fotografias para achá-lo suportável. Suas línguas se encontraram e Ron sentiu um fio de eletricidade percorrendo toda a extensão de seu corpo; não havia frio que sobrevivesse a isso.

Mãos mais grossas e largas que as do ruivo dançavam por suas costas, enquanto as pálidas do Weasley desciam pelo tórax de Viktor. Ele tinha, de fato, uma musculatura impecável, que fazia Ron corar pela sua magreza, porém não a ponto de ele querer se esconder de Krum. Aliás, Ronald sentia como se essas fossem as únicas horas em que poderia se revelar inteiramente, sem esperar uma repreensão, nem ter de se esconder sob uma segunda pele plástica, moldando-se para agradar outras pessoas, mesmo que isso não lhe pertencesse – como suas fotografias em cartões-postais.

Não demorou muito para que houvesse uma troca de "eu te amo", sussurrados por baixo das cobertas e sem necessariamente um instante identificável. Apenas um momento embrulhado por tantos outros, mas precioso, especialmente para Ron.

* * *

**(x)**

Paulatinamente, por mais que os dias parecessem se repetir sem se tornarem maçantes, havia uma distância que se interpôs entre os dois. Ron podia quase fotografá-la quando estavam deitados lado a lado na cama e seus dedos moviam-se por cima um do outro. Ainda passavam as noites juntos, e Ron estaria mentido se dissesse que não havia emoção, porém não era igual a antes. Quase não conversavam mais, e quando o faziam, Krum se limitava a arranhar sons no fundo da garganta, concordando displicentemente. Ron imaginou que fosse algo passageiro, mas, depois de várias vezes ouvir Krum dizer "é melhor você ir embora", logo ele também deixou de tentar.

Não se viam mais regularmente, não se encontravam em bares e cafés e riam juntos. Não havia cobertas compartilhadas à noite e Ron acordando num quarto terrivelmente mais luxuoso que o seu próprio. Não havia café na cama e serviço de quarto classe A. Não existiam mais beijos na janela e nem poses roubadas. No escuro, Ronald deitava no chão do quarto e pensava que talvez as coisas estivessem como deveriam estar; afinal, uma paisagem, por mais perfeita que seja, já não será a mesma no próximo instante, como se num piscar de olhos fosse parar em outra dimensão.

E ele tivera todo o tempo para capturar Krum, mas de alguma forma deixara-o escapar.

* * *

**(13)**

- Não acho que podemos nos ver mais. – Krum disse, no tom de quem termina uma longa conversa, apesar de Ron ter acabado de se sentar à mesa do café que o búlgaro escolhera. Ron o fitava pesadamente, mas ele olhava para fora, para o alto, para inconfidências.

- Bom, parece que você já pensou em tudo. – Ron tomou fôlego. – Então, não há mais nada o que discutir...

Era a deixa para que Viktor se abrisse e se desculpassse e tentasse superar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Porém não foi o que ele fez. Seu semblante era impassível, e não havia nada que o Weasley pudesse fazer. Talvez dizer a verdade significasse se tornar vulnerável demais para Viktor Krum.

No fundo, eles eram diferentes demais, e Ron sabia disso. Krum estava imerso num mundo de expectativas, de superar limites e de glória. Seu nome era conhecido, seus feitos eram motivo de orgulho e seus fracassos eram alimento para vermes. Ronald não era bitolado e lia os jornais e sabia que Viktor se machucara e tirara um tempo para se recuperar. Mas a recuperação não vinha nunca, e corriam boatos de que ele não ia mais a médicos e seu empresário praticamente o abandonara a seus próprios cuidados. Viktor não sabia o que estava fazendo; tinha dinheiro, tinha beleza e não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Ronald Weasley não era ninguém. Não tinha nada e ninguém o conhecia. Nenhuma meta a ser batida, nenhum récorde, ninguém para aplaudi-lo ou vê-lo cair. Isso em si ele já considerava uma conquista íntima. Mas o que Krum queria era alguém que o empurrasse para cima, que o apoiasse e oferecesse segurança. Talvez Ronald fosse capaz disso, mas era inútil saber disso se Krum não pedisse ajuda primeiro.

Portanto, ele fingia que não sabia de nada. Agia como se os dois tivessem tido algo sem importância e achava que Krum deveria agir do mesmo modo.

Ronald não era um herói; assim como não era um artista. Não possuía a criatividade nem o poder mudar alguma coisa; era um fotógrafo que observava apenas, enquanto luzes se apagavam, navios se afastavam no horizonte, pessoas partiam para uma viagem, e a vida acontecia sem seu controle.

**(7)**

Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a andar pelos lugares onde eles já haviam se encontrado. Passaram a evitar também o quarteirão onde ficava o hotel um do outro.

Contudo, isso não evitou que se vissem numa manhã vagarosa no meio da semana. Krum trocava seus passos no meio da calçada, suas roupas estavam rotas e não parecia ter se barbeado desde a última vez que se viram. Essa imagem de decadência era o exato oposto do que Ron vira pela primeira vez em Viktor. Era o epíteto da ruína e da fraqueza frente à pressão.

Vê-lo assim fazia o peito de Ron arder, e ele quis de verdade ajudá-lo a andar em linha reta, levá-lo para o hotel, jogá-lo num banho e enchê-lo de cafeína. No entanto, Krum já mostrara que Ron não era a pessoa a quem ele pediria ajuda, pois não queria Ron em sua vida.

**(0)**

Chovia novamente quando ele partia. Reuniu suas malas no saguão do hotel, não olhava em volta dessa vez, não havia nada que lhe interessasse mais por ali. Providenciado o fim de sua hospedagem, entrou no táxi e partiu sem demoras; não havia ninguém de quem se despedir.

Já no porto, algumas pessoas já haviam embarcado e ele sabia que não restavam muitas mais, pois lhe disseram que aquele navio sairia quase vazio de Bergen. Dali, seguiria pelo mar do norte até Hirtshals, na Dinamarca, e então decidiria o que mais faria. Era desse jeito que levava a vida e não mergulhado em ostracismo e auto-piedade, refletiu amargamente.

Não desperdiçou muitos minutos olhando em volta e dizendo adeus às paisagens daquela cidade. Conseguira um bom acervo dali, em matéria de fotografias que em breve virariam cartões-postais. Mas já estava enjoado de Bergen, pois levava consigo mais memórias do que era de costume e isso o incomodava mais do que o frio na primeira noite em que chegara.

Distanciando-se da cidade propriamente dita, não quis olhar para trás – nunca olhava para trás, porque nunca deixava nada que pudesse fazer falta. E quis se convencer de que dessa vez não era diferente, e que a única coisa que ficava em Bergen era um qualquer coisa sem jeito e que jamais teve algum futuro.

* * *

**(x)**

Quatro anos após à sua última vinda a esta cidade e as coisas pareciam ter sido viradas de ponta-cabeça. Havia sol, bastante sol, refletindo nas águas da baía e iluminando as folhagens, e – se ele acreditasse o suficiente – poderia dizer até que fazia calor. Voltara a Bergen porque realmente gostava da cidade costumava não ser assediado ali; era deixado em paz, por um tempo. Sentado no café diante da rua movimentada, era reconfortante para Krum pensar que o dia estava bonito e que nada poderia dar errado; isso o fez quase esquecer de tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nesta cidade a alguns anos atrás. _Quase_.

A face banhada de sardas e o cabelo alaranjado brilhando mais do que qualquer outra cor brilharia certamente o fizeram levantar o olhar em sua direção. O ruivo vinha distraído pela rua, ou, mais precisamente, preocupado com outros assuntos que lhe pareciam mais urgentes no momento do que observar em redor e notar uma outra presença bem conhecida.

Viktor também não criou esperanças de que magicamente seus olhares pudessem se encontrar e que então Ronald viria em sua direção, se sentaria para tomar um suco e eles conversariam como velhos amigos. Eles não eram velhos amigos. Eram antigos _um-caso-que-se-tornou-muito-mais-complicado-e-agora-o-quê?_ Viktor preferiu deixar a distância de vinte metros se tornar uma ponte intransponível, algo que fosse ao mesmo tempo um obstáculo e uma conexão. Afinal, era assim com eles: paradoxal.

Já quando estava prestes a sair do campo de visão de Krum, Ron foi abordado por uma mulher de cabelos castanhos volumosos, que tomou o Weasley em um assalto de abraços e beijos que pareceu tê-lo deixado bastante contente, pelo que Krum podia ver. Apenas quando o casal se virou, Krum notou também o volume na barriga dela, indicando que Ronald havia tomado outro rumo para sua vida, e isso definitivamente não incluía o búlgaro.

* * *

Viktor pensava nas mais de milhares de fotos que Ron tiraria do bebê. Isso o fez sorrir consigo mesmo. Foi afinal que descobriu que estava tudo bem para os dois.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, isso é para o aniversário da **Anne** yaaaay! Mas eu acho realmente que ela preferiria algum outro fandom /fail. Bem, pelo menos é uma long-fic? O que é comparável a um milagre em se tratando de moi.

E eu estou tão _**fucking**_ feliz que tenha terminado essa fic, mesmo achando que poderia ter ficado melhor se eu esperasse mais alguns dias. Bem, menção honrosa ao Aldebaran, que me ouviu falar disso aí várias vezes e acho que no princípio a fic era pra ele.


End file.
